Control is Everything
by BloodRedRoad
Summary: "Evil." they say. "Monster." "Freak." and the one that seems to mark itself in my brain like a searing hot pole jabbing, burning its imprint there forever. "Mutant." Cecily Jones thought she was normal, she had a perfect life. All until one day everyone turned against her in a matter of seconds. Now she must learn to control her new-found powers or face the consequences trying.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything recognisable is NOT owned by me but the amazing studio Marvel! Only Cecily and a few new characters are mine. :)

So...ummm...it's been awhile and (bursts into tears) I'M SUPER SORRY! (wipes tears and clears throat.) Okay so since that awkward moment is cleared up, lets get down to business. I know I have been away for an insanely long time but trust me, I had my reasons. I wasn't just ignoring my stories, they will continue. The reason why I've been gone is my grandpa had this massive heart attack as well as fluid in his lunges. The doctors couldn't work on his heart because his lunges weren't working properly and they couldn't fix his lunges because his heart was to weak. It was a bad situation. I was still updating but then he got better and all was happy!...until he passed away unexpectedly one night, and I've been grieving him since; we where really close. But I feel better enough to update and even start a new fanfiction! I'm super sorry for the wait and I hope you can forgive me!

~BloodRedRoad

* * *

You know that feeling you get when something has gone wrong and it's your fault. because you where born different, because you're a freak? That's me, my life.

I always knew I was different but I never knew how; until now. Now, instead of everyone's normally friendly looks, I'm receiving hate filled glares that seem to bore into my very soul. My classmates and friends, no, ex-friends whisper about me. I can catch snippets of their conversations as I wrap my arms around myself for warmth. "Evil," they say. "Monster." "Freak." And one that seems to mark itself in my brain like a searing-hot pole, grabbing, burning its imprint there forever. "Mutant."

I am standing beside a police car, alone as the police go around, questioning people and looking through the rubble for survivors. People are huddles in small groups around me. Some crying over their loss, others trying to glare holes through my head and a few more whispering. The whispering is the worst. The other stuff I can ignore by shutting it out and looking down but, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop my ears from hearing the words the wind carries over to me from my former classmates and friends.

I bury my head in my hands and prey for it to stop, for my parents to hurry up and whisk me away. My prayers must have been heard because a familiar van with peeling blue paint, that I hate so much, strolled into the parking lot. It can to a complete stop when a police officer with a round beer-belly and balding head held up his hand. I watched as he hobbled over to the drivers side window. It slowly rolled down to reveal my average receding brown hair and common brown eyes dad. It seemed like they talked forever and I was getting anxious; there was a sharped nose, funny faced lady eyeing me like she wanted to maul me and was getting ready to do it.

I was so focused on not letting my guard down for funny face, I didn't realise my parents where here until I was pulled into a four armed hug.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried in relief and hugged both of them back. They would understand, they would make things better.

My dad let go, he wasn't a touchy person, but my mom only pulled back far enough to look me in the eye.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Are you hurt? What happened?" her odd grey eyes bore into mine with intensity.

I opened my mouth to respond when a gruff voice stole my parents attention.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, glad you could make it." The town's sheriff rumbled. My father turned to look at him, silent. Whereas my mother jumped up, fixed her work shirt and greeted him with a smile.

"Good to see you," her smile dropped. "Even under such horrible circumstances." She chatted on well my father listened with one ear and looked at the ruins.

My dad is the man-of-few-words type, but my mom is the talk-your-ear-off-until-you-die type. Opposites attract much?My mom has beautiful cherry-red hair and grey eyes, which makes her stand out in a small town like this one. They are both around average height and a slim and fit. Unlike their lazy daughter.

I was pulled back into the conversation when my mom cried, "no! Not my baby!" She turned to me, "is it true honey? Are you a-a..." She trailed off with a horrified look on her face.

I looked at my dad, his ordinary brown eyes shone with horror, surprise and...disgust.

"A mutant?" I asked, my voice surprisingly steady for the ocean of emotions inside me. My mom bobbed her head up and down. "Yes," I announced. My mom gasped and fell into my dad's arms. Together, they took a step back. I cursed at myself for thinking they would understand, they hated mutants with everything in their body. They're the ones who work so hard at keeping this town 100% mutant free.

"You'll have to come with me." A suited man said, flashing his FBI badge.

"No!" I yelled and ran over to my parents who looked repulsed and stepped back even farther. Two strong arms caught me around the waist and dragged me back towards the ominous black car.

I was sobbing as I struggled against the man. "How could you do this to your own daughter?!"

My mother's head was buried into my father's shoulder and in one of his rare moments of showing affection, he was holding mother tight against him. He turned calmly towards me, looked me straight in the eyes and said, "we don't have a daughter, we never did."

It broke me. Those words torn me apart, cut my into small pieces and left me there to die. So many emotions clashed in my head, making it impossible to think. I couldn't hold it in any longer and screamed one tear jerking, ear shredding "NO!"

Something odd happened, the arms around me disappeared and when I looked around, everyone within a 20 foot radius of me was laying on the cement, some on cars, groaning in pain. They flew 5 feet. Even some of the cars had flipped onto their sides or roofs.

"Get her!" Somebody yelled. I looked up and saw a mob of people running towards me. Former classmates, neighbours, teachers and, after they recovered from being thrown 5 feet, my parents.

Scared and confused, I bolted in the only direction possible. Into the thick, evergreen forest. As I ran, I could hear the yells of the people behind me.

"Monster."

"Freak."

"Mutant."

* * *

Yay! New fanfiction! I hope you guys like it!

Oh and P.s this happens before Days of Future Past. ( I love that movie!) So the stuff in Days of Future Past hasn't happened yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I crashed through the never-ending evergreen forest, lost, afraid but never alone.

The chorus of cat-calls and taunts had all but disappeared, but I knew better. The town's finest trackers, sent by my _ever_ so loving parents, and possibly the FBI are hunting me down. That's why I can never rest, never stop running.

I ripped my long, cherry red hair out of the branches grasping hands. I was sore and tired but I knew what the town did to those unfortunate mutants who happen to wonder into town. After all, I was the daughter of the towns presidents for getting rid of and despising mutants; how ironic really.

Anger burned bright in my veins, how could they do this to their own _daughter? _I sickens me straight to the core. I was getting so consumed by rage, I didn't realize that I had stopped running. It set my flesh on fire and my mind was reeling with the events that had taken place just a few hours ago.

A rippling, loud _creak_ sounded through the forest, followed by a hollow _thump, _breaking my rage. I eyed the culprit with wide, doe like eyes. The tree was young, strong and _healthy _I don't understand how it would have fallen...unless it was me. I shook my head, trying to clear the thought. I'm not capable of snapping a tree cleanly from it's rooted on the ground. The thought kept returning and I kept shaking my head while backing up, away from the tree, right up until my back hit a solid surface.

It was hard, smooth not rugged, and bumpy; meaning one of two things. Either I'm leaning against a large rock or...a person. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I brought my leg up and back, kicking where the sun don' t shine. A grunt of pain confirmed my suspicion as I scrambled out of the man's reach. Slowly turning, I brought my fists up, ready to fight my way out.

The man was kneeling on the ground and from what I could see, there's _no way _I would be able to fight this guy and live. His midnight black hair stood up on end as his bulging muscles rippled with every small moment he made. I was startled when he lifted his head and rested his dark brown eyes on my own, making me feel uncomfortable with the look he was giving me.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He grunted with a ruff voice. Slowly standing, his eyes never left mine. When he was at his full height, I felt very small in comparison and I was average height. His wide, broad shoulders framed his toned body, his jaw looking like it was sculpted from ice. Bushy eyebrows and big sideburns made his face a little more hairier then most men.

I forced my eyes away from his and focused on his hands. They seem to be growing. With wide, doe eyes I realised they weren't growing but instead, three long metal claws burst from his knuckles.

He began walking, no, stalking towards me with long strides. With every step he took, I took one backwards until my back hit an actual tree this time.

The mysterious man reached my in three long strides, his long legs making it easier. I stood, paralysed. With him looming over me, I forced myself to stare up into his hard, brown eyes; but couldn't stop the tear from crawling down my face.

"Logan," a voice from behind him said, "stop scaring the child, that's not what we're here for."

"She kicked me," Logan answered.

"_Logan._" The woman's voice was sharp and Logan backed away, leaving me some breathing room. I watched as the claws disappeared back into his hands, leaving me wondering if it hurt has much as it looked.

"Hello," the woman with the paper white hair said, "my name is Storm and that is Logan." She pointed to Logan where he was leaning against a tree, lighting a cigar. "We're here to help okay?" she smiled, making wrinkles appear in her dark skin. When I didn't respond she asked for my name.

"Cecily Jones," I whispered, not because there was a reason to whisper but because of how raw and parched my throat was.

Storm nodded and said, "that's a pretty name Cecily." She smiled, flashing her pear white teeth. "You see, we are mutants, just like you, and there is this school that we're from that helps young kinds learn about their powers and how to control them."

I shook my head, I didn't want to be a prisoner.

"If you don't like it there, you can leave whenever you want okay?" Okay this was getting ridiculous! She was treating me has if I was child, not seventeen!

I opened my mouth to respond when Logan beat me to it. "Look kid, where are you going to go? Your town ran you out and no other town is going to accept a fifteen year old girl."

Opening my mouth to snap at Logan and tell him I was _seventeen _not _fifteen _a gunshot cut me off. I watched stunned as a bullet ripped through Logan's back and forced it's way out of his chest. Instead of falling to the ground like any sane person would do after being shot, he roared, turned, and unleashed his claws.

_"This kitten has claws."_ Was what went through my head at that exact moment.

"Come on!" Storm yelled and flew in the other direction. With my only other option getting riddled with bullet holes, I followed Storm, leaving just in time to see men with guns emerge and Logan tearing them apart.

The sound of gunfire and screams followed me as I followed Storm to a large, sleek back jet.

The hatched opened and Storm flew inside but I hesitated. Looking at the forest around the jet I contemplated running off again. About to make up my mind, Logan burst through the woods, bullet holes covered his body.

"Come on," he grabbed my arm and roughly dragged me into the jet, making up my mind for me.

Once we got inside, he dragged me over to the section of seats and threw me down in one then turned and walked towards Storm mumbling, "I assume you know how to but on a seatbelt."

I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back, childish I know, but I don't have the energy to try and make my brain make words.

The jet lifted off with ease, well except for the sound of people trying to shoot the jet down.

"Strom," Logan said.

"I got it." From my seat, which is diagonally across from hers, I saw her eyes cloud up and turn completely white. Tongue tied, I glanced out the window and was fascinated to see that thick fog had appeared out of no where, giving us the cover we need.

"Cool," I said in awe.

* * *

After sitting in silence for a while, Logan came back and sat in the seat across from mine.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I touched my throat and he instantly got the hint. Getting up, he disappeared only to return a minute later with a bottle of water.

"Here," he tossed the bottle at me and when I got it in my hands, I couldn't help but rip the lid off and drown the cool liquid that felt so good against my irritated throat. Once I was done, I wiped my lips and smiled at Logan, flashing my dimples. "Thank you."

"No problem kid." He shrugged and leaned back against his chair.

"And I'm sorry, not sorry, for kicking you where the sun don't shine."

He raised an eyebrow and looked over at me, "sorry not sorry?"

I lifted one shoulder in a shrug and dragged my eyes away from his, looking at the back of the chair in front of me. "You deserved it."

"Deserved it?"

I brought my eyes back to his. "Yes because you snuck up on me, even though you knew I had people chasing me."

He nodded, "fine, just don't do it again. Next time I won't be so friendly." I scuffed and rolled my eyes, but not before catching Logan's smile from the corner of my eye.

A comfortable silence washed over us but I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Does it hurt?"

"What hurt?"

I fidgeted, "when your...umm...claws come out of your hand?" I flushed red with embarrassment.

He rolled his eyes and unconsciously flexed his hands. "What do you think? Having to push metal claws throw your skin?" I flushed an even deeper red, my face probably matched my hair.

Logan broke the silence that had fallen over us again. "What can you do? I saw what you did to the tree."

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know but whatever it is, I wanna learn how to control it."

"What did you do that was so bad, your own towns people ran you out?"

I scowled, "they aren't 'my people"' I bitterly said, the image of my parents flashing in my head.

"Not any more," he agreed, leaning against his chair, "and never again."

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm in the massive house/school/mansion and am sitting in the office of Charles Xavier, the man with the most powerful mind on the Earth. He also built this house/school/mansion with his life long friend Eric. The sound of a door opening broke my thoughts as I shifted in my seat.

"Logan, Storm." The professor's voice was calm, soothing making me instantly relax. "Good to see you."

"You too professor." Storm replied.

A wheelchair came into view as I got a look at the man with the most powerful mind on the Earth. His bald head gleamed in the light as his blue eyes twinkled. A welcoming smile formed on his thin, pale pink lips.

"Welcome to the school for gifted youngsters."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a week but I'm back now! So here is chapter three, I hope you like it. :)

Don't forget to leave a review on what you guys think so far! I would love to hear from you!

Without farther ado, I present chapter three...

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

After a long chat, he sent me on my way with Logan by my side and a class schedule in my hand. I gazed down at the white piece of paper in my hand. Every second day I had a new classes. It went like this:

* * *

**Day 1**

-History _h_

9 -10:30

Logan

-Biology

10:35 - 12

Storm

-Lunch

12 - 1

-Languages

1:10 - 2:40

Prof X

-Gym _h_

2:45 - 3:25

All

**Day****2**

-Math

9 -10:30

Storm

-Chemistry

10:35 - 12

Logan

-Lunch

12 - 1

-History _m_

1:10 - 2:40

Prof X

-Gym _m _

2:45 - 3:25

All

Dinner is served from 6 - 8.

Breakfast is served from 6 - 8:30

* * *

The professor said that they choose the courses based off of the courses I was doing in my other school and put me in accordingly. I regarded the sheet again and tried to stifle a laugh but I knew I failed when Logan gave me a weird look.

"What?" He asked perplexed. I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard my sides burned and I was on my floor. After getting a hold of myself, I slowly stood and wiped the tears that burned in my eyes.

Logan stared me down with his beefy arms crossed and a hard gleam in his eyes. "What?" He asked again, only this time there was more venom.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "I was just picturing you trying to teach chemistry and lost it." I smiled up at him; his hard expression softening. "How in the entire universe did you end up teaching history _and _chemistry?" The soft look on his face fled and was replaced by a stone wall.

"We're understaffed." His voice was cold enough to send shivers down my spine. Hearing the dangerous undertone, I just bobbed my head; decided that it would be better to stay away from that topic.

"So," I muttered as we walked down seemingly random hallways. "What do the h's and m's mean? Like on the schedule, beside some of the classes, there's sometimes a random h or m."

Logan, as stoic as ever, replied with a short, "you'll see" before stopping so abruptly in front of a door marked with the number 10 that I continued walking for a few more seconds before realising he had stopped and jogged back to him.

"Here," He grabbed my hand and shoved a cool object into it. After glaring at him for a few seconds, I brought my hand to my face and examined the tiny object. It was a bronze key with the number 10 engraved on the wide, smooth part. I traced the jagged edge and frowned; the key reminded me of home.

_Not home, _the inner voice whispered, _this is your home. _

Suddenly, panic flooded my stomach; I own nothing. I don't have any clothes or shoes or even a hair elastic. With my panic creasing, I lifted my head, expecting Logan to be there; only he wasn't. My panic was driving me mad, I whipped my head in the direction we come from and saw the broad back of Logan strolling down the hallway.

"Hey!" I called, sprinting up to catch up. Logan didn't stop or even slow down so when I caught up, I placed myself in front of him, giving him the choice of either stopping or walking right over me. Logan marched on, and for a second, I thought he was going to walk right over me but, luckily for me, he stopped right before he touched me. His eyes bore into mine, asking the question his lips had failed to speak: What?

Panting, my situation blew from my lips. I explained that I didn't have any clothes to wear or any of the toiletries I needed. When I finished, I looked at Logan expectantly, only to be punched in the gut when he said, "so?".

Sadness, humiliation and loneliness crushed my soul, I knew better than to trust anyone but I couldn't help it when Logan came strolling into my life, I felt at ease with him and yet he always kept me on my toes…..if that makes sense. I bowed my head, my cherry red hair purposely obscuring my burning eyes from Logan's sight.

Seeing the obvious sadness, Logan sighed and scrubbed a hand down the side of his face. "Look kid," his gruff voice mumbled, "just take the key and go into your room okay?" When I didn't move, Logan grabbed my hand, causing my head to jerk up in surprise. Against my will, I caught Logan's now soft brown eyes. "Just trust me okay?" I slowly nodded and he released my hand. Throwing me a smirk, he ruffled my hair and continued down the hall.

With no other choice, I sulked back down the hall to the door number 10. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I thrusted the key into the hole and twisted until I heard a click.

'_Now or never.' _ My inner voice told me.

Opening the door, I was greeted with a eardrum shattering noise. I fell to the floor, hands smashing against my ears, desperate to stop the noise that piercing my ears, from shattering. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped and a released a breath in relief; although I now had a killer headache and my ears where ringing. Groggily standing, I was pulled into what left like bands of steel. Struggling to get free, I was abruptly let go; sending me flying onto my butt.

"Sorry," a voice muttered. Rubbing my head with the palms of my hands, I looked up at the figure in front of me. Her legging-clad legs seemed to run forever and when I finally got to her torso, I was surprised to see an Apocalyptica concert t-shirt. My eyes jumped to her small, pale, heart-shaped face and wide copper eyes. The ends of her short, wavy, raven black hair brushed the tips of her tinted pink ears.

Once my eyes latched onto hers, she offered a small smile on her glossy rose lips. "Here," she stuck her hand out and, after a moment, I grabbed it and she hoisted me up. Finally standing, I got a feel for her height, she was about half a head taller than me, and I was average.

"Let's try this again?" It sounded like I question so I bobbed my head. She smiled and stuck out her hand, once more for me to shake. "Hi, my name is Carol Smith, but you can call me Carrie, everyone does, and I am your room-mate."

I shook her small hand and smiled, "Hey," I said. "I'm Cecily Jones, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

And there is chapter three, I hope you guys enjoyed. :)

So what do you think Cecily's powers are? Also, what happened in her home town that was so bad, she got run out? Tell me your theories! I would love to hear from you!

Just a heads up, I will be posting about once a week...I don't know what days (just to keep you on your toes :) ) I will be posting but maybe I'll surprise you with a double update!

~BloodRedRoad ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carol quickly showed me around the room, which, really, all she did was stand at the entrance and point to things like the two twin beds that were pushed against the far wall on either side of a large window that overlooked the grass green garden. A long window seat ran along the enormous window; there was enough room for two people to lay on it side-by-side. Two large oak dressers sat on opposite walls of each other, each containing enough space for clothes. A full length mirror stretched along the top.

The light lavender color went well with the huge bookshelf that was directly to the left of the fully stocked bathroom. It was a cute, little space that I instantly fell in love with.

The biggest surprise was when Carol told me that all of my stuff was here and and placed on the left side of the room. I was so joy-filled I shrieked in delight and literally jumped on the spot, waving my arms around like an Idiot. She then told me the story of how all my stuff got here and I collapsed on the floor, rolling and laughing.

Now, Carol was planted firmly on her bed, a book in her petite hands as I headed off to the bathroom to try and recuperate myself. Wrinkling my nose in disgust at the reflection staring back at me, I raked my fingers through the rat's nest I call my hair; only to give up five seconds later.

20 Minutes later

Dressed in my cupcake , with my hair tied up into a messy bun, I regarded my eyes and sighed.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ I thought.

I plucked the mud brown contacts from my eyes to reveal my real eye color.

Longingly, I stared at my contacts.

I've been wearing contacts for as long as I could remember and it felt weird without them on. Once my parents noticed that my eyes weren't going to change color, they bought me brown ones to try and look 'normal'. It also gave me more reason to think that they knew about me all along, that they knew I was different, but never had the excuse to get rid of me...well, till now.

Repulsed at the thought of my parents, I forcefully threw them into the toilet and flushed without a second thought.

Marching out of the bathroom with determination, I plopped on my bed and crossed my arms definitely.

Carol was still on her stomach, but instead of the book she was reading, which was currently spread out on the floor beside her bed, she had my schedule in hand.

"Looks like we have bio, lunch and gym together for the first day and lunch and history for the second. I wish we had more together like I-" Her rapid voice cut off as she finally dragged her eyes from the sheet of paper to look at me in the eye.

"Y-your eyes."

"I know," I casted my eyes down, ashamed.

"But they were brown?" It sounded like a question as she cocked her head in confusion.

Timidly smiling at her, I said: "I was wearing contacts." My smile fell from my face. "My parents forced me to from a young age."

"But why?!" I looked at her confused before saying "they thought it was hideous, that I needed to hid it from the world because it wasn't 'normal'" I added air quotes around the word normal. "And my parents where one for normal." I lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"What?!" She shrieked, standing up from her bed; hands clenching and unclenching as a disbelief sat on her face. "No way."

Confused, I slowly nodded my head.

Rolling her eyes, she made a sound of disgust before meeting my eyes with her copper ones. "Well, for the record, I think your eyes are pretty. They remind me of tear-drenched violets."

A smile erupted onto my lips and for a second, both of us just stood there, grinning at each other before we lost it and started laughing for what seems the the thousandth time tonight alone.

"Okay, okay," Whipping the tears from her eyes, Carol bounced on her bed and gave me a cheeky smile. "Back to business, what are your powers?"

Dread filled my stomach as heavy as lead. I don't know my powers, that was one of the reasons I was here, to figure them out. Seeing the confliction on my face, Carol announced: "well look at this."

She held up her hands, fingers wide apart and stiff. I eyed her hands curiously as a look of concentration smothered her small heart-shaped face. I was so focused on her hands that I jumped when the lights decided to go wild.

I was like they were having a party.

They flickered on and off before shutting off abruptly.

My wide eyes flickered over to Carol. She was bent over, hands on her knees and breathing heard.

"Sorry," she muttered between breathes. "It takes a lot of energy." With the back of her hand, she wiped the sweat from her think brow and stood to her full height, flashing me a smile.

I probably looked like Jeff the Killer with how big my smile felt.

"That was so awesome!"

"It's even better at Halloween, really scares the kids." She snickered, cracking a fresh grin.

After a few minutes of snickering, I ask, "so why are you up this late?"

Her answer: "I was so excited to meet you that I couldn't sleep."

And that's when I decided that I really was going to like it here.

* * *

Yes, it's a short chapter and I'm sorry, but it was more of a filler then anything I promise my next one will be longer!

Guess what guys?! I HAVE A JOB! That's why I'm having a hard time finding times to write and update! I'm excited!

Also, I got a review on what Cecily's powers where and nope! Invisibility isn't right, it doesn't explained what happened to that poor tree in chap 2. But great guess! What do you guys think her power is? Come on! I don't bite...a lot...;) jk haha.

What did you guys think about Carol? Love or hate her? And her powers? and would you guys like me to type a chap or one-shot that shows the story how all of Cecily's stuff got to her room before her? I'm not going to do it if you don't review! So get typing! Haha

And one more thing, check out my new one-shot called Kisses in the Rain, it's a Supernatural/(kinda) Mortal Instruments so if you like any of those or is just curious, check it out! Here's the link s/10589182/1/Kisses-in-the-rain-One-shot

Until next time!

~BloodRedRoad


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The unexpected

"Come on Cecily! We're going to be late." Carols yelled, assaulting the bathroom door with her relentless pounding.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my curly hair, untangling the knots and checking myself over once again.

Today was the day I was going to meet all of Carol's friends and all I wanted was to make a good first impression; was that too hard to ask?

"I'm leaving if you aren't out in five seconds."

"_What if the don't like me?" _A little voice in the back of my head whispered.

"Five!"

"_What if I lose control again?" _

"Four!"

"_How many people will I kill this time?"_

"Three!"

Gnawing on my lips, I struggled to push the doubt back.

"Two!"

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in through my nose and out my mouth. I was _not _going to let my demons get me this time.

"One!"

My eyes flew open and I started, in the reflection, at the determined filled violet eyes. Slowly, I let a smirk morph my face.

"Okay Cecily, I'm leaving. This is me leaving. I'm heading towards the door and leaving you all alone to have to fend for yourself on a Saturday." A chuckle escaped my lips at Carol's attempt to get me to leave the bathroom. "Almost there, just a few more steps and-" Rolling my eyes at her, I pushed open the white door and stepped onto the cold hardwood floor; successfully cutting her off.

"Finally! Let's go!" I barely had the chance to put on my red converses before Carol shoved me out the door and into the brightly lit hallway,

* * *

My feet brushed the green grass as Carol pulled me out towards the spectacularly vibrant garden.

But I was severely confused, we passed the enormous lunch room a few dozen hallways ago but Carol didn't stop there, she pulled me right pasted the door, only letting me get a glimpse at the magnificent thing that was bursting with kids. Instead, she led me out here, to the garden that I was able to see from our dorm room window.

"Were are we going? I thought you wanted breakfast?" The statement came out as a question.

"I do silly."

More confusion set in as I tried to make sense of the situation. "Then, why are we _here?_"

Carol turned her wide copper eyes on my with a wink. Today, her simple blue jeans and white shirt made her color sparkle an electrifying gold. Her eyes were ringed with black eyeliner and topped with coats of mascara, making her eyelashes brush the underside of her wide black eyebrows. "My friends and I, we don't eat in the cafe. We like it better out here." She gestured out to the garden.

It was beautiful here, lush, vibrant colors stood out from the deep green. Pine and Maple trees decorated the area as bushes and shrubs sat randomly; making Carol swerve every which way to avoid hitting one.

I was relying on Carol to lead me through the bushes well I gaped at the beauty around me. You couldn't imagine my surprise when she let go of my hand arburntly.

Stumbling forward, I couldn't catch my footing, making my fate inevitable as a rose shrub came into view. I screwed my eyes close as I braced for impact, and I did hit something hard; but it wasn't the bush.

"You alright?" A deep, silky voice, that definitely wasn't Carol's, asked me.

"Uh, I think so." I mumbled, pulling out of the man's arms well rubbing my forehead. The laugh that fluttered from my mouth died the instant my eyes caught evergreen green ones. Instantly, I was held captive in those eyes that seemed to drowned out the garden around me. These eyes were a mesmerizing green; greener than the garden itself.

Pulling myself from his eyes, they instantly landed on his thin, pale pink lips…that I then realised were still moving.

"David Pike? Yours?" He smiled, flashing his brilliant white teeth and pulling at this cheeks; making my eyes draw there where I noticed his high sharp cheekbones and the kinkle her got near his slightly narrowed eyes from smiling.

"M-My?" I stumbled. _Pull yourself together! _ My brain shouted at me.

His musical chuckle floated to my ears, snapping my eyes away from his shaggy mouse brown hair and back to his smiling eyes. "Your name."

"Oh-uh-" _What's my name again? _"C-Cecily." Clearing my throat, I stretched myself upward, trying to meet his height; only to deflate again in self consciousness. "Cecily Jones. I'm Carols new roommate."

His laugh made my eyes lift of the ground and his contagious smile forced a smile to make it's way onto my lips.

"Nice to finally meet you. Carol would not stop talking about you, I don't know how many more rants about what you would look like and what you would be like I could take,"

I just stood there, stupidly smiling at him.

"I must say Cecily, you have some very pretty eyes."

I felt the blush creep up my neck. "Thanks," I said shyly.

"Anytime."

A comfortable silence followed, and as I mustered up the courage to ask him what his powers where, Carol's voice broke in. "Cecily, get your skinny ass over here before I have to drag you here myself!"

"We better go before she does something rash." I nodded. David offered me his arm and off we went.

After meeting Carol's all of Carol's friends, and, once again, losing my voice once a hot-white-shaggy-haired-deep-blue-eyes-hunk came into my line of sight. And then, much to my disappointment, a super-long-pin-straight- hair-leaf-green-eyed beauty who was handing off of the hunk, Caleb's, arm.

David introduced her as Maya and went on to explain that they were twins. Everything clicked after that. That are both tall with an athletic build. Same mouse brown hair and even the same face. Slightly narrowed eyes, from an Asian heritage line David told me about, and high cheekbones. They even have the same narrow, pointed nose for goodness sakes!

I, then, really felt like facepalming myself.

Carol then excused herself with the excuse of having to talk to a teacher with Caleb and Maya in tow.

And that's how David and I got left alone, well until professor X showed up.

His clean head sparkled in the light as he sent us a smile. "Hello David, Cecily, beautiful day outside isn't it?"

David answer for the both of us. "Definitely professor. What brings you all the way out here?"

Charles then sent a smile my way with a twinkle in his blue eyes. " I came to ask Cecily if she wanted to come with me and discover her power."

Smiling brightly at the thought, I nodded vigorously.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"

Charles gestured at me, "it's entirely her decision."

I eyed David playfully as a hopeful smile plastered itself on his pale lips. I tapped my chin for extra suspense but I knew one look into his capturing green eyes, I was hooked.

His lower lip slid out in a pout and I fell apart. Throwing him the biggest smile I could muster, I said "of course!" and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

David, the professor and I made our way down the path. talking and laughing, when familiar chestnut brown hair came into view.

_It's not him, it can't be! _

I didn't realise I had stopped until the professor and David came back to me.

"Cecily?"

_No, no, no, NO!_

As if sensing my eyes on him, he stopped mid-sentence and turned to look directly at me. Cold baby blue eyes piercing into mine.

My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears, someone was touching me, trying to get my attention but nothing could pull me away from those eyes.

"No…" I whispered, confusing everyone near me.

"Please no." I sobbed. The calculating cold eyes were laughing, mocking me as a devilish smile tugged his lips.

"Ryan."

* * *

I'm back! (yay) and guess what?! **IT'S MY BIRTHDAY**! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Hahaha. So because of that, I thought I'd surprise you guys with a DOUBLE UPDATE! How awesome am I? So here's part one of the the double update. And always leave a review or comment on what you guys think! I wanna know if you have any thoughts on what might Cecily's powers be, or about Ryan or anyone! Go on a rant if you want! Lol.

~BloodRedRoad ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Nightmare.

Bolting upright, I struggled to breathe well clenching my damp red hair.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream.

No, a nightmare.

Glancing down at the crisp white sheets, then casting a frantic look around me, my eyes widened as I realised I wasn't in my room but, instead, what looked like a hospital wing.

My stomach flipped as I struggled to keep my paranoia under control. This room looked eerily like the testing lab back home. There, my parents and a few scientists would go in and perform tests on a mutant they had caught.

Sometimes, I can still hear their screams.

My head was swirling with the screams and cries of agony. My parents had tried to hide it from me but I followed them one night, and watched the horror they did. I convinced myself that because my parents never inflicted the pain, just went over the monitors and telling the other staff what to do, that they weren't bad; boy was I wrong. I clenched my stomach and grunted. I was one step away from being sick.

"You don't like hospitals." A soothing voice stated.

Turning my head so sharply, my neck cracked, my gaze came to rest on professor X, sitting comfortably in his chair by my porcelain white bed.

It's surprising I didn't notice him earlier.

Then again, I was trying not to puke my guts out.

"No," I answered. "Hospitals are fine. This place...this place reminds me of well…" I trailed off, afraid he might judge me for my parents actions. But by the twinkle in his eyes, he knew what I was talking about.

"You are not your parents, therefore, their actions don't define you."

Smiling shyly at him, I stared down at my interlocked hands.

"Why is he here professor?" My voice was so weak, I thought it would fall to deaf ears.

I was wrong.

Charles didn't even need to ask me who I was talking about. "Ryan Landy is here to learn like the rest of us."

"But can't he go to, like, a different mutant school?"

Xavier's lips quirked, "this school is the only one."

"Can't you build another school? In like Antarctica or something?" I pleaded.

"That would take time we don't have."

Sighing in defeat, I scrubbed my hands down my face before pushing them through my hair, untangling the strands.

"What happened? I mean I remember seeing him then…nothing. Like the world just shut all the lights off or something."

"You blacked out, luckily David was there was able to catch you before you hit your head."

_Oh gosh, David. I completely forgot about him!_

"Where's David? Is he alright?"

Professor X nodded, "he carried you down here and sat with you for a few hours before having to head off to bed."

_To bed… _

"Wait," I held up my hands and scanned the room, trying to find some indication of the time. Nothing but bare whites walls and groaning machines greeted me.

"You have been out for a day, It's now Sunday evening."

No way, my whole weekend gone; just like that.

Suddenly, I felt lightheaded. The room span out of focus as my breathing accelerated. The machine beside me was beeping in annoyance as the corners of my vision faded to black.

"Sleep…" The voice was calming, coxing me to shut my eyes and lay down. It registered then that the voice wasn't spoken out loud but by then, I was too far under to care.

~Cecily's dream~

….well, nightmare.

My legs burned as they continuously pumped and slapped the cement below me.

Laughter floated everywhere, it followed me no matter how hard I ran. The laughter was mocking and cold, all the laughs were different and unique; never belonging to the same person.

"Freak…" They would whisper.

"A disgrace…" My parents then emerged from the cloudy darkness in front of me. "Cecily sweety," they cooed. "You have to be normal. Be normal. Wear your contacts Cecily, your eyes are hideous." My mother sneered.

By now I had stopped running,. My lungs burned with fire and my legs where jello. I couldn't take one more step without falling.

The came closer, almost mockingly, towards me.

"Cecily, dump the horrid disgrace you call a friend and make friends with the Youngs, they are a good and wealthy family; good for our business." My father demanded. I opened my mouth to protest and his brown eyes turned winter cold, freezing my mouth.

Feet away now, the oddly towered over me. "Your a disgrace to the family name Cecily. But don't worry, we'll fix you." Something in her voice made me want to turn and run for the hills. But before I could even draw a breath, iron hands gripped my arms and began dragging me backwards. No matter how hard I tried, the long, pale fingers wouldn't let go.

"Please, please no."

My father's voice rang out, "we're going to fix you know, you'll be normal soon."

"No, NO!"

Flying upwards, I began hyperventilating. My eyes scanned the room for any kind of danger. When nothing jumped out at me, I relaxed and moved my hands upward to wipe the sweat from my hairline.

But I couldn't move.

Looking down, I felt tears prickle my eyes. My hands and legs were bound to the bed by metal cuffs. A voice echoed through the white room.

"We'll fix you, don't worry."

My parents emerged from nowhere in surgical clothing and masks, both holding scalpels and needles.

"You'll be alright dear, you'll be human again." They came closer, eerily in sync. I fought vigorously until my wrists were raw and tears crawled down my face.

The long, pale fingers appeared over my head and latched there, forcing my head back down to the bed; making my body follow.

My eyes bulged as I caught a glimpse at the man with the long fingers.

"Ryan?" I was confused. I never saw him at the lab, he was never over there or never said anything about it. Then again, maybe he was here because I just had an encounter with him.

His smile was sick, "hey sweetheart," he replied before my world exploded with pain.

I woke up with a scream lodged in my throat. My violet eyes scanned the room, but tears made it hard to see. I slowly slowed my breathing as I began to relax making sure, first, that nothing was tied down.

A man stood in the spot Xavier abandoned. His chestnut brown hair gleamed in the light as his cold brown eyes met mine.

His smile was sickening.

"Hello sweetheart." He mocked.

I screamed.

* * *

And here's part two! What did you think? Did you love the surprise? Leave a review!

~BloodRedRoad


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note.

Hey guys, I'm sorry but this isn't an update, only an important author's note; so please, stick around and read to the end as I will be explaining important pieces of information.

Yesterday, September 11, 2014, one of my teacher;s suffered from a heart attack well jogging.

He passed away.

Someone found him on the trail, by then, he had passed. That's all I know so far as I only found out today in my first period class.

This man, was my favourite teacher, funny, witty and kind hearted. He took the time to get to know everyone and made sure we all understood before moving on to the next subject. Even to the kids he didn't know, he would always go out of his way to help the kids whose faces are sad. He was just someone you could talk to, rant to and cry to.

He will be missed.

You might be wondering what this means….

Well I might not update for a few days, I just need to grieve and remember; so I'm sorry, all stories are on hold.

This loss had taught me that death can happen at any moment and that you HAVE to live each and everyday like it is your last, because it very well could be.

Much love,

BloodRedRoad


End file.
